Behold…The Inhumans!
Behold…The Inhumans! is the first episode of the first season of the television series Inhumans. Synopsis After a military coup leaves the Royal Family stranded in Hawaii, they must find a way to reunite with each other and return home before their way of life is destroyed forever. Plot On the island of Oahu, Hawaii, Triton is in search of a newly transformed Inhuman when they are attacked by a strike team. The team is able to kill the new Inhuman and injure Triton as he jumps into the ocean to escape. In Attilan, the secret city of the Inhumans on the Moon, Black Bolt, Medusa and other members of the Inhuman Royal Family attend a Terrigenesis ceremony for two members of society, where they are exposed to Terrigen Mist to reveal their Inhuman powers. After the process, Iridia receives the ability of flight, while the other does not believe he has received powers. When Black Bolt's brother Maximus, who does not have abilities, goes to console him and touches his shoulder, the boy gets a vision, telling Maximus he sees him pinned against a wall with snakes attacking him. After the ceremony, Maximus learns of Triton's mission on Earth, and approaches Black Bolt on the matter. Black Bolt explains that he sent Triton to Earth to help find humans who had undergone Terrigenesis due to the Inhuman Outbreak and bring them back to Attilan to live without fear of being prosecuted. Unhappy to hear Triton may be dead, his cousin Gorgon heads to Earth to find him. While Black Bolt retreats to think, Maximus approaches Medusa to see if she regrets marrying Black Bolt. Offended, Medusa attacks Maximus with her prehensile hair, which Maximus realizes is the vision the boy saw come true. On Earth, Gorgon is pursued by the same strike team, who receive a kill order from Maximus as Maximus has begun a coup on Attilan to remove Black Bolt and Medusa from ruling. Karnak learns of what Maximus is doing, and begins to warn Medusa and her sister Crystal. Crystal has her dog Lockjaw send Karnak to Earth for safety, and does the same with Medusa and Black Bolt but Medusa's head is shaved, robbing her of her powers. Cast Main Cast: *Anson Mount as Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Medusa *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal *Ellen Woglom as Louise Fisher *Iwan Rheon as Maximus Guest Stars: *Mike Moh as Triton *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Marco Rodríguez as Kitang *Tom Wright as George Ashland *Nicola Peltz as Jane *Michael Buie as King Agon *Tanya Clarke as Queen Rynda *Ari Dalbert as Bronaja *Aaron Hendry as Loyolis *Stephanie Anne Lewis as Paripan *Andra Nechita as Iridia *Garret T. Sato as Hunter One *Allen Clifford Cole as Outspoken Inhuman *Lofton Shaw as Young Black Bolt *V.I.P. as Young Medusa *Jason Lee Hoy as Royal Guard Sergeant *Steve Trzaska as Duodon *Jenna Bleu Forti as Lovely Inhuman Server *Jason Quinn as Pulsus *Sam Bass as Royal Guard (uncredited) *Shaun Dunnigan as Royal Guard (uncredited) *Miguel A. Baez Jr. as Volcano Tourist (uncredited) *Travis Arrington as Man in Crowd (uncredited) *Avery Arrington as Man in Crowd (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Moon **Attilan ***Inhuman Royal Palace ***Lower Caste Living Quarters *Oahu, Hawaii *California **Callisto Aerospace Control Center Events *Uprising in Attilan **Attack on Triton **Coup in Attilan *Inhuman Outbreak (mentioned) Items *Com-Links *Terrigen Crystals *Terrigen Chambers *Terrigen Mist *Words of Creation * (mentioned) Vehicles *Callisto Aerospace Rover Sentient Species *Inhumans *Humans Creatures *Inhuman Dogs **Lockjaw Organizations *Inhuman Royal Family *Attilan Royal Guard *Genetic Council *Callisto Aerospace Mentioned To be added Music References External Links * * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Episodes